regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Benson?
(The episode begins with Mordecai and Rigby watching tv and Benson walks in) Benson: Um, I thought I told you guys to rake the leaves. Mordecai: We were but... Rigby: '''But we got cold and wanted to be in this warm house. '''Benson: I don't care if you are cold, I want you to finish raking those leaves. Mordecai: But Benson- Benson: '''No buts. '''Rigby: (Snickers) ''No buts. '''Benson' Just rake those leaves or you're- (The phone is heard ringing in the kitchen) Benson: I'll get it. (Benson walks into the kitchen and answers the phone) Benson: Hello? (Someone talks but its not audible) Benson: 'Oh hey mom! How are you? I'm doing good, thanks for asking. So why did you call? Oh uh...... yeah I think you can. Alright, love you, bye. (''He hangs up the phone, he walks to the living room and sits next to Mordecai and Rigby and sighs) '''Mordecai: What's wrong Benson? Rigby: And who called? Benson: That was my mom that called. Rigby: Aw, your mommy? Benson: Shut up Rigby! And what's wrong is that she called and now her, my dad, AND my sister are coming over to see me and how much of a "success" I am. Mordecai: So what's wrong about that? Benson: I don't think they wanted me as a park manager. They wanted me as either a drummer or a stick hockey master since those two jobs get you lots of money. But I'm not and won't be a drummer in a band ever since I did that torturous solo and I turned down Oggy's favor of being back in the band. And I'm not doing stick hockey since my best friend Dave died playing it and it was my fault and I only played again so you guys wouldn't of had the same faith Dave had. I just know my parents are gonna be dissapointed in me and say "You shouldn't of done this or done that". (Sighs) I'm so dead. Mordecai: Well we can help you with your family. Benson: You can? Rigby: We can? Mordecai: Yes, we can. Benson Wow, thanks guys. I owe you for this. (Goes to later and all the guys are wearing tuxedos and are waiting in the living room; Benson is looking out the door window to see if his parents are there yet) Rigby: Why do we have to wear tuxedos?! This isn't prom you know. Benson: I want to impress my family, especially my parents. They're VERY judgemental. Muscle Man: You know who else is very judgemental? My- (A car horn is heard and Benson looks out the door window; He sees his family coming out of the family car) Benson: They're here! (Benson opens the door for his family) Benson's Mom: Benson! Benson: Mom! (Benson hugs his mom and Benson's Dad, who is also wearing a coat like Benson's Mom since its cold outside, and walks up to them) Benson's Dad: Benson, my son! How's my boy been doing? Benson: Your boy's been good. (Benson's Dad hugs him and lifts him off the stairs) Benson: Dad, you can put me down. Benson's Dad: Oh sorry son. (Benson's Dad lets him down) Benson's Mom: Honey, where's Emily? Benson's Dad: Emily! Let's go! Emily:' '''I'm coming! (''Emily walks up the stairs to them; she's wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and her black hair is down and part of it goes over one side of her face) Benson: Hey Emily. Emily: Hey Benson. Benson: Alright so let's go in. (They go in) Benson: Just leave your coats anywhere you like. (Benson's Mom and Dad leave their coats on the ground and Emily puts her hoodie on Benson's head; Emily is wearing a black shirt underneath her hoodie; Benson takes the hoodie off in anger) Benson: Emily! I am NOT a coathanger! Emily: '''Are you sure? You would make a great one. '''Benson: Why you... Benson's Mom: Benson, don't get mad and show us your little friends here. Benson: (Sighs) Alright. Guys, these are my parents, Amy and Larry, and my sister Emily. Mom, Dad, Emily.... these are my friends Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Thomas, and the two idiot slackers Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby: Hey and HEY! Amy: '''Well it's nice to meet my little Benny's friends! '''Benson: Mom, please don't embarrass me. Amy: '''I won't honey, I promise. Now, who wants to see baby pictures of Benson? '''Rigby: ME! Benson: Mom! Amy: '''What? I wanna show your friends the pictures of you like when you were running around in your diaper and had a spaghetti bowl on your head with spaghetti hanging in front of your face. That is a cute picture. '''Benson: MOM! Rigby: I like her already! (Benson is mad and blushes from the embarrassment) Larry: So Benson, you're a park manager, that's not quite what I expected. Benson: I knew you would say that. Well being a park manager is fun. Larry: Really? Show me then. Benson: Oh well....the only fun happens when something bad happens. Larry: Like what? Benson: One time we saved Christmas. (Larry laughs and gives Benson a noogie) Larry: You've always been a joker! Benson: Dad! (Gets out of his dad's grip) Benson: I'm not a kid anymore, remember? You can't give me noogies anymore, they hurt anyway. Larry: Oh, stop being a party pooper and have some fun. Benson: Well if you would let me talk, I can prove we have fun. Larry: Alright son. Benson: Thank you. Well I have these pictures I can show you so I can let you be the judge of if I have fun or not. (Benson gives Larry a picture of him drumming during his drum solo in 150 Piece Kit) Larry: That looked hard, not fun. Benson: Hm, alright then. Then how about this? (Gives him another picture of Benson playing stick hockey against Chong in Stick Hockey) Larry: Hm, you hanging on for dear life while playing a crummy version of fooseball, not fun. Benson: Gah.... alright how about THIS picture? (Gives him a picture of him drinking the Mississippi Queen in Weekend at Bensons) Larry: This is not fun, it's disgusting! Who drinks 2 pounds of spicy food? Benson: UGH! Forget it. (Benson stomps off and Larry picks up a picture and chuckles) Larry: That sweater looked so ugly on him. (Benson walks into the living room and Amy has a scrapbook of Benson in her hands and is showing the guys the pictures) Amy: And here he is in the bathtub on his stomach. Rigby: (Laughs) Aw man, that's hilarious. Benson: MOM! Amy: What Benny? I'm just showing the pics I have of you. OH and here he was in 9th grade. (Shows a picture of Benson smiling and is seen with braces, a few zits, and is wearing a blue shirt; everyone but Amy and Benson laugh) Benson: Ugh, I knew this would be bad. (Benson walks into the kitchen and gasps; Emily is seen with her feet on the table, eating chips, and the room is covered in food; shes talking on her cell phone) Emily: And I was like "Oh no she didn't" and she was all like "Oh yes she did" and I'm like "No way" and shes like "Yes way" and- Benson: And I was like GET OFF YOUR PHONE! (Benson steals her cell phone and throws it at the wall; it smashes into pieces) Emily: HEY! I was calling my friend who lives hours away from here! What the heck bro?! Benson: Why is the kitchen a mess?! Emily: I was looking for something to eat. Benson: So you have to make it seem like a wild savage was in here? Emily: Mom! Benson's comparing me to a wild savage! Amy: (From the living room) Coming. (Amy walks in and sees the mess) Amy: Benson, what did you do in here? Benson: You think I did this?! Amy: Didn't you do this? Benson: Why do you always have to blame ME?! Emily did this, not me! Emily: Benson did it, for real. Amy: Benson, stop lying. Benson: So you listen to her and not to me? Im the oldest one mom! You ALWAYS listened to me! You know what? I've had it! I've had it with all of you! (Benson turns red and Larry walks in) Larry: Son, what's going on? Benson: All of you leave, NOW! Amy: Benson- Benson: I said LEAVE! I don't want to see you guys ever again! Larry: Son, please.... Benson: GET OUUUUT! (Emily, Amy, and Larry look at him and have sad looks on their faces; Amy's eyes tear up; they walk out the front door and go to their car and drive away; Benson walks into the living room where the guys look at him) Skips: Benson, what happened? I've never seen you so upset. Benson: They always have to embarass me! They treat me like I'm a little kid still and I'm sick of it. Pops: Maybe you should call them and apologize. Benson: What? No way am I apologizing to them when they embarass me and don't even care. They treat Emily like shes the queen and treat me like the fool. I knew I should of said no. (Benson sits on the couch and puts his face in his hands; the phone rings and Benson raises his head up; Skips goes into the kitchen and answers the phone) Skips: Hello? (scared) Uh......Benson. Benson: What? Who is it? Skips: (scared) Just come here. (Benson gets a confused look on his face; he gets up, walks into the kitchen and Skips looks scared) Benson: Skips, who's on the phone? Skips: Hear for yourself. (Benson gets the phone out of his hand) Benson: Hello? (A deep, gruffy man's voice is heard) Man: Hello Death Dragon. Nice to hear from you. Benson: Chong?! How did you get the house phone number? Chong: Nevermind that. So I heard you kicked your parents out? Benson: You know? How? Chong: Say hi you guys. Emily, Amy, and Larry: Benson, help! Benson: MOM, DAD, EMILY?! Chong, let them go! Chong: Come to the Stick Hockey tournament and get them yourself. But prepare for a little surprise. Goodbye. (Chong hangs up the phone and Benson has a very scared look on his face; Benson runs outside to his car; the guys follow him) Mordecai: Benson, where are you going? Benson: I gotta save my family! Rigby: Save them? Who was on the phone? Benson: It was Chong! He has them and I need to get to the Stick Hockey tournament and save them before it's too late! Skips: We're going with you. Benson: No, you aren't. Stay here, I'll be back.....hopefully. (Benson closes his door and speeds away; the others get into the cart and follow Benson; Benson drives to the tournament and runs into it; its dark) Benson: Chong, where are you? Come out! (2 single lights come on, one over Benson and one a few feet away and Chong steps into the light) Chong: Welcome Ben-Son. Glad you can show up. Benson: Alright, I showed up. Now, where's my family? Chong: Right here. (Chong presses a button on a remote and all the lights come on; Larry, Amy, and Emily are tied to the ceiling and dangle over fire and spikes) Larry, Amy, and Emily: Benson! Help! Benson: Let them down Chong! Chong: I will, BUT if you beat me in a challenge. Benson: What kind of challenge? (Chong smiles evilly; He goes to a rack near by which has swords on it; He throws one and stops at Benson's feet) Chong: A sword challenge. If you can defeat me, you get them back but if not, prepare to meet the same fate your family will. Benson: I accept. (Benson and Chong stand a few feet from each other; Chong raises his sword and tries to hit Benson bur Benosn uses his sword to block Chong's sword; Benson's arm gets cut by Chong's sword and Benson tears the sleeve off; they keep sword fighting until Benson's sword is hit and skids across the ground; Chong kicks Benson's legs and Benson falls; Chong is about to chop Benson's head off but the doors open; Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost are standing in the doorway) Benson: Guys? Chong: I told you to not bring others! Mordecai: Sorry to rain on your parade Chong. We decided to visit. (Chong runs to the others but Benson gets his sword and blocks Chong's sword from slashing the others; the others get swords while Chong and Benson continue to fight) Chong: For being a former master, you still have the skills. Benson: Thanks but at least I look better without hair! (Benson chops Chong's ponytail off and Chong now has very short hair; Chong gets mad) Chong: That's it! (Chong raises his sword but Mordecai comes from behind and kicks Chong; Benson climbs up the ladder that goes to a platform which leads to the power system controlling the rope holding Amy, Larry, and Emily; Chong sees Benson; He pushes Mordecai away and Chong follows Benson) Skips: Come on! (They follow Chong and Benson; Benson runs to the control system and is about to close the fire pit but Chong swings his sword and goes into the system; the rope beings to lower) Benson: Oh no! Chong: Now Death Dragon, you will d- Rigby: Yo Chong! (Chong looks at Rigby and Benson stabs Chong (it isnt seen); Chong screams in agony, stumbles back and screams as he falls into the fire pit; Benson manages to move the rope away from the fire pit and safely to the ground; Benson and the others climb down and Benson uses the sword to cute the rope and Amy hugs Benson) Benson: Are you guys ok? Amy: 'We're fine honey. (''Sees the cut on Benson's arm) Benny, you're hurt! '''Benson: It's nothing. Just put a bandage on it and it should be fine. But I'm glad you're safe. Emily: You know, you are the coolest brother anyone could have. Sorry for seeming like a nuisance. Benson: It's fine. And I'm sorry for kicking you guys out. Larry: Hey, we understand. But I'm so proud of you, son! You showed him. (They all hug; scene goes to them at the house and Amy, Larry, and Emily are getting ready to leave; Benson has a bandage on his arm and hugs them one last time) Benson: Hope you guys have a safe trip back. Amy: We will. Benson: And if you want to come and visit again, just let me know. Larry: Thanks. I never told you but your friends, I like them. They seem like a very nice team to work with. Benson: Yeah, I like this job. Amy: That's good. We gotta go. Benson: Bye. (Amy, Larry, and Emily walk down the stairs, go to their car and drive away) Pops: Are you alright Benson? Benson: Yeah. Well let's get back to work. (Benson walks to his office and smiles at a picture of Benson and his family) Benson: Love you guys. (The episode ends) Category:Episode